


Скажи мне

by Mariza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Геллерт просит предсказать ему будущее.





	Скажи мне

**Author's Note:**

> Согласно «Фантастическим тварям», у Гриндельвальда есть способность к прорицанию, в тексте это учитывается. Написано для команды Гарри Поттера на ФБ-2017.

— Дрянь!

Злой выкрик и звук пощечины гулким эхом разнеслись по коридору, заставив Геллерта сбиться с шага. Он полагал, что никого больше не привлечет эта часть замка, самая отдаленная от жилых помещений и вдобавок самая холодная. Влюбленные предпочитали устраивать свидания в Западной башне, дуэли назначались на Южной галерее, а для мелкоты, жаждущей похвастаться храбростью и выученными заклинаниями, был целый лабиринт из развалин бывшей совятни. Геллерт подозревал, что ее специально не восстанавливали — а то и тайком накладывали заклятья, чтобы заглянувшим туда студентам было веселее. С их преподавателей — по крайней мере, с некоторых — сталось бы.

Из-за поворота, чуть не сбив его с ног, метнулась какая-то девица. Геллерт не успел понять, кто это был, но громкие всхлипы ему определенно не почудились.

Любопытство — страшная сила. Секунду поколебавшись, он свернул в коридор, где разыгралась трагедия — эксперимент может и подождать, четверть часа (вряд ли это займет больше времени) ничего не решит.

Далеко идти не пришлось. Через десяток-другой шагов коридор заканчивался винтовой лестницей, на ступеньках которой сидела девушка, с довольно-таки невозмутимым видом потиравшая щеку. Раньше им не доводилось общаться, но кто она, Геллерт знал. Все знали. А магглорожденных на первой же неделе учебы просвещали, кто такая Альвдис Йенсен.

Она училась на курс младше, но слава ее уже вышла за стены Дурмстранга. Иногда Геллерт завидовал этому — немного.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, подозревая, что ответ, по сути, уже известен.

— Ее нареченный женился на другой. Семья приносит извинения, клянется, что обряд совершили тайком, против воли родителей, даже грозится наказать непокорного отпрыска. Только что ей эти извинения...

— Поскольку женился он явно не на тебе, предположу, что…

— Месяц назад Маргит принесла его письмо, — подхватила Альвдис. — Хотела узнать о чувствах.

— И ты?..

— Сказала, что он влюблен. Теперь Маргит думает, я посмеялась над ней, утаив правду.

— Она не знает разве, что прорицатели — не справочник, в котором заключена вся нужная информация?

— Знать и понимать — разные вещи, Геллерт.

— Нас разве представляли друг другу? — Он насторожился.

— В школе ты пользуешься определенной известностью, — Альвдис пожала плечами. — Но можно сказать, что представляли. У моей тетушки Дагрунн, примерно лет десять назад. Тебя привозили, чтобы узнать… о способностях.

Геллерт невольно передернул плечами. Он хорошо помнил тот визит. Седая женщина с пронзительным взглядом, запах жженых трав, от которого сразу же заныло в висках…

— У тебя ведь тоже есть дар.

— Да. Но… — Геллерт замялся: не любил признаваться в слабостях, пусть даже они не были его виной и не приносили вреда. — С твоим не сравнить.

— Зато тебя не называют новой Кассандрой. — Улыбка у Альвдис вышла не слишком веселой. — И я не про англичанку, о которой ты сейчас подумал.

— Ах, да. Троянская царевна, предрекавшая беды, — Геллерт усмехнулся. — Знаешь, а предскажи будущее мне, — вдруг пришло ему в голову.

— Зачем? — изумилась Альвдис.

— Интересно.

— Тебя ждут экзамены и еще год учебы, доволен?

— Нет, я хочу настоящее предсказание! — Геллерт протянул ей руку. — Ну же! Клянусь, что не стану ни в чем винить тебя, как эта… — Имя брошенной женихом девицы вылетело из головы сразу, как он его услышал.

— Как Маргит?

— Именно. Как Маргит, в отличие от которой я понимаю, что ответ зависит от вопроса, а пророчество — не приговор, а предупреждение.

— Как знаешь, — Альвдис вздохнула и, прикрыв глаза, обхватила ладонями его руку. Уже через несколько секунд Геллерт почувствовал, как холодеют ее пальцы. Это не стало неожиданностью: прорицание почти всегда сопровождается изменениями, особенно если волшебник не использует посредники вроде карт или рун. У самого Геллерта белели глаза — родители, наблюдавшие несколько случаев, говорили, что он становился похож на слепого…

— Геллерт Гриндельвальд, — голос Альвдис тоже изменился, зазвучав ниже и тише. — Не обагрив руки кровью, ты получишь то, за что другие кровь проливали веками. Ты встретишь человека, который полюбит тебя, и эта любовь всегда будет жить в его сердце. Ты добьешься славы, и память о твоих свершениях останется в истории. — Шепот оборвался, Альвдис вздрогнула, открыла глаза и заморгала, приходя в себя.

— Что же, — усмехнулся Геллерт, — мне нравится. Спасибо за предсказание.

— Не обольщайся, — Альвдис качнула головой. — Обычно сказанное мной имеет довольно сомнительные последствия.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы все сбылось благополучно, — заверил Геллерт и отступил, прощаясь. Как ни занимательно было поговорить о будущем, его внимания сейчас требовало настоящее.

— Лучше постарайся, чтобы оно вовсе не сбылось, — донеслось ему вслед.


End file.
